


来真的2.0

by Zxy



Category: r1se
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22491301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zxy/pseuds/Zxy
Relationships: 南以颜喻
Kudos: 11





	来真的2.0

张颜齐输密码进门的时候七哥从里面探了个小头，他把行李箱推进来脱掉鞋，黑色的猫咪刚好贴着他的裤脚绕完一圈，正仰着拳头大的脑袋喵了两声，还没等张颜齐的手落上去，就转头毫不留情的蹭了回去。

瘫在客厅里的人一骨碌的翻起来，趴在沙发靠背上探出头：“你回来啦”

张颜齐张开的胳膊都扑过去了一半，想了想又硬生生转了个弯，丢下个“南南你等我一下”就匆匆进了洗手间，再出来的时候外套也脱了口罩也摘了，周震南搂上去的时候摸了摸他的脖子，有点凉，还湿漉漉的。

“哧——”，周震南忍不住笑，“怎么你回来还要先沐浴焚香吗”

“我这叫谨慎知道吗”，张颜齐捞过一张谱子，“你不晓得路上有多少人”

“你别回来不就得了”

张颜齐不理他，一张一张的捡散在沙发上的纸，摞起来放在琴边，然后才转头问他：

“你饿了没”

表情认真，且无辜。

过年的时候宿舍没其他人，保洁阿姨早就放了假，这几天一屋子五六七八条小生命都靠周震南一个人喂饱。现在这才刚回来一个，竟然也是张口就问他要吃的。

周震南不想理他，很想说一句没有滚去定外卖。但又知道外面条件实在有限，最后还是要吃冰箱里的饺子。

饺子是阿姨放假前特意包好冻起来的，昨天大年三十周震南自己吃了一点，今天初一他们两个要一起再吃一点。

周震南烧水的时候张颜齐上楼彻底洗了个澡，下来的时候周震南已经在厨房里盛饺子。别墅的地暖很热，他又只穿着那件黑色长裙满屋子跑，墨绿色的T恤宽松的也看不见腰，张颜齐甩着头发过去接过来，端着两个盘子就往沙发边走。

吃饭的时候他们找了部电影看，张颜齐陪着周震南看宫崎骏，其实是周震南陪他看，毕竟只有他是第一次看，周震南早就不知道刷过多少遍。

周震南看的可认真，张颜齐比他更认真，紧张的一边吃一边跟着剧情停停顿顿。演到腐海地下的时候他们早就吃完放下筷子了，张颜齐又不知道什么意思拉了拉周震南的手。

七哥早就不知道蹿到哪个角落去了，这房子上上下下热闹的活像个宠物店，反正他也找不到，干脆直接放弃。电影结束眼神就往周震南脸上瞄。

周震南抬了眼皮瞅他，盯了好一会。

“来啊”，这才心照不宣的开口。

他们转战卧室的时候周震南的拖鞋还扔在外面，张颜齐顺着他黑色袜沿外的脚踝往上摸，接吻的时候又忍不住用虎牙咬，周震南按着他肩膀往旁边躲，手一拽就带着张颜齐滑进去。

整只手都快湿淋淋的时候他才探进去，周震南抽着鼻子细细的哼了两声，张颜齐就知道他没疼，他可太知道周震南了，舒坦了才给点面子出声，疼的时候就咬着牙一声不响的忍，又别扭又可爱。

张颜齐为了不让他疼真是费尽了心思，另一只手还贴着上身黏黏的揉，周震南不让他咬，张颜齐干脆俯下去含他。男人也是有快感的，这还是他们一起探索到的，张颜齐抵着舌头舔，周震南的手就抓上来，喘息都变了调。

“放松，放松——”

张颜齐又抬头开始往上亲，从前胸滑到锁骨，埋进耳鬓的时候周震南已经松开了他的头发，张颜齐抽出手，周震南张开双腿挂到他腰上。

做爱的时候是不会流眼泪的，但是张颜齐进来的时候他还是腿根发颤。张颜齐不说他就知道努力把腿夹紧，他还没学会自己往上靠，但好歹也知道张颜齐喜欢他配合。

屋子拉了窗帘，外面天还没黑，顶动的时候周震南还能看到张颜齐的表情，他抬高胳膊环上去，用力拽低亲了亲。

“乖”，张颜齐拍拍他的脸，“转过去”

这下周震南喘的更厉害了，张颜齐把他的腰按下去的同时开始发力，周震南眼眶开始发红，快感顺着脊柱密密麻麻的涌上来。他听到自己叫出声，腰腹痉挛着条件反射的往回弹，又被张颜齐一秒不让的压回去。

电流传到耳朵里，噼里啪啦的变成鞭炮声，轰的周震南什么也听不见，他真的没哭，就是迷迷糊糊的想，不是不让放鞭炮吗，外面怎么还是这么吵。

张——啊——

张颜齐握着他的腰狠狠往上顶，低下来含他的耳朵。

“怎么了，南南”

“摸摸我，你快摸摸我”，周震南反手去拽他，转头急切的咬。

张颜齐又把他翻过来的时候他就知道高潮快到了，最后几下他甚至快承受不住。周震南从脖颈绷到小腿，拱着腰用尽了力往上贴，打着颤去抓张颜齐的手。

耳鼓的鞭炮放到最尾声，像退潮，周震南喘着气想。

张颜齐拽回被子给他盖上，扔了安全套又钻回来，贴着皮肤抱他。

周震南小胳膊小腿儿的能被他整个圈住，抱了一会张颜齐又伸长胳膊拿桌子上的水，周震南喝两口他喝三口。

然后好像也没什么事做，他们平时也难得有这样的时间。

“唉，张颜齐，你平时做公益那个是怎么弄？”

周震南举着手机，背对着他又扭过来，露出圆鼓鼓的肩膀，还有不怎么圆的下巴。

“唉我说你过年怎么还不胖点回去”，张颜齐忍不住伸手捏了捏，“怎么了你想干嘛啊”

周震南不耐烦的拍掉他的手，干脆整个人转回来，一脸认真。

“我就是想问，能不能用那个捐点钱买口罩什么的啊？”

“啊”，张颜齐恍然大悟，“对对对，快来快来我们一起看”

【fin】


End file.
